Drabble Comida
by pandiiandii
Summary: Continuando con los "retos" impuestos entre mis amigas y yo esta vez decidimos, o comentamos, que el tema sería la comida, aún no estaba en concreto si ese sería el tema pero hoy me dio por escribir y me di cuenta que para llegar a la parte que en realidad quería plasmar escribí primero el reto con el tema de "comida" así que lo subo de una vez...


**NOTAS:** Continuando (después de mil años) con los "retos" impuestos entre mis amigas y yo esta vez decidimos, o comentamos, que el tema sería la comida, aún no estaba en concreto si ese sería el tema pero hoy me dio por escribir (milagro del señor) y me di cuenta que para llegar a la parte que en realidad quería plasmar escribí primero el reto con el tema de "comida" así que lo subo de una vez por que la vez anterior me atrase y casi me ponen tacha xD . En fin, es solo la primera parte, lo que en verda quería escribir comienza luego de esto, pero lo subo de una vez para no perderlo...(espero mis amigas no me tachen de pervertida con la segunda parte) luego veré si puedo subir lo que falta

 **DISCLAMER:** Los personajes son mios (no puedo escribir lo que quiero con personajes ajenos a mí)

Se encontraban en casa de Axel como cada tarde cuando salían de la escuela media, siempre se iban directo a casa del muchacho a pasar el rato puesto que su familia siempre estaba fuera hasta tarde y tenían la casa para ellos solos, siempre fue así desde que eran pequeños, aún mucho antes de que fueran una pareja oficial como ahora; Axel se sentía realmente feliz de poder decir que al fin Ainara era su novia, su chica, su pareja, era suya al fin.

Habían tenido una conexión desde el primer momento en que se miraron, suena tonto pensar que en un par de miradas de infantes surgiría el amor, pero así fue para Axel, estaba enamorado de Ainara desde que la vio por primera vez a los 8 años llorando desconsoladamente en el pequeño claro que estaba en el rosal del jardín comunitario que rodeaba un gran olmo, para Ainara se era su escondite para llorar y destilar todos los problemas que había en casa, Axel dio con ella por accidente cuando la pelota que compartía con sus hermanos rodó hacía allí y desde ese momento quedo prendado de ella y con el tiempo se convirtieron en los mejores amigos.

\- Olvidamos comprar el jugo…- Ainara tenía la cabeza metida en el refrigerador mientras Axel sacaba un par de platos de la encimera.

\- ¿Hay algo más para beber?- Axel estaba cortando una hogaza de pan y luego la untaba generosamente con mostaza, sabía cómo le gustaba a Ainara, doble mostaza, poca mayonesa, a él le gustaba de la forma común, un poco de cada condimento en cada mitad.

\- A parte de los batidos de proteínas de tu papá, el jugo saludable de tu mamá y la leche en polvo de tus hermanitos…nop, no hay nada, a menos que prefieras beber agua simple, yo no tengo problema- Ainara cerró la puerta del refrigerador con un par de recipientes en una mano que prosiguió a depositar junto a Axel.

En casa de Axel, sus padres estaban en medio del BOOM de adelgazar, él decía que era parte de la crisis de la mediana edad y que los apoyaba, pero siempre se quejaba con Ainara de que la ahora el refrigerador estaba solamente lleno con vegetales y verduras algunas de las cuales nunca había oído mencionar y de la falta de bocadillos, por lo que, aconsejado por ella, empezó a esconder una dotación de papas fritas y dulces en un cajón de su habitación, esperando siempre que cuando su madre limpiara no los encontrara y lo obligara a sacarlos de la casa.

\- Uff…de verdad que no quiero salir de nuevo con este calor- exclamó el chico

\- Yo tampoco…-respondió Ainara-…pero al mal paso darle prisa, voy por el jugo mientras tu terminas los sándwiches…quiero el mío con extra lechuga y sin tomate-

\- Ya sé, ya sé…-respondió el pelirrojo destapando los de los recipientes que contenían queso y pollo respectivamente.

\- Vuelvo enseguida- y sin darle tiempo al chico de reaccionar le dio un rápido beso en la comisura de la boca y salió de la cocina a toda prisa- ¡No me tardo! ¡Me estoy llevando tus llaves!- y con el tintineo de las llaves en mano y un golpe de la puerta principal, Ainara salió de la casa.

Por un par de segundos Axel quedo estático, no es que no se hubieran besado con anterioridad, es solo que estos gestos tan sencillos de cariño de ella hacía él aún le parecían un sueño, la anhelo por tanto tiempo, su corazón se rompió tantas veces al oírla hablar de otros chicos que le gustaron y una parte de su alma aún sentía miedo recordando el tiempo en el que tuvo el valor de confesarse y ella lo rechazó por miedo a perder lo que ya tenían… lo arriesgo todo y recibió un fuerte golpe, el verla llorar en vez de sonreír al saber sus sentimientos de amor… ¡Basta! Se dijo a sí mismo, eso quedó en el pasado, ahora Ainara por fin aceptaba su amor mutuo y su corazón estaba inmensamente lleno por ello, sacudió la cabeza y continúo con la preparación de la comida. Ainara volvió no mucho después y ambos subieron a comer el almuerzo en el cuarto del chico que contaba con aire acondicionado.

\- Esto es vida…-Ainara se dejaba "resbalar" desde la orilla de la cama de Axel mientras hacía zapping en el televisor, ambos chicos habían terminado de comer los sándwiches y estaban disfrutando de un par de paletas heladas que la chica trajo cuando volvió con el jugo de naranja, Axel estaba recostado en su cama boca arriba mirando el techo.

-Tú lo has dicho mujer…-Apartó la vista del cielo raso para mirar a la chica, esta estaba concentrada buscando un buen programa o película para que ambos destrozaran juntos, últimamente esa era la rutina, llegar del colegio, comer algo de la cocina, asaltar el cajón de los bocadillos y mirar un poco de televisión antes de quedarse dormidos hasta que llegaran sus padres a despertarlos y reñirlos por no estar haciendo los deberes o algo productivo. Se terminó lo último de la paleta helada de un mordisco y se inclinó hacia ella.

\- Ya recordé porque nunca compró el sabor limón de esta marca ¡Es tan dulce! Mira… - Volteo hacía Axel con intención de ofrecerle el último trozo de la paleta helada, pero este la intercepto con un beso francés.

-Para mí sabes a limón, no demasiado dulce…- Dijo el chico separándose un poco

-Eso es porque tienes un enorme diente dulce-Le respondió la chica ligeramente sonrojada.-Tú sabes a mango-Le ofreció a Axel el último trozo de su paleta y este se la metió toda a la boca mientras la pelinegra se levantaba del piso y se metía a la cama junto con él- Creo que hoy no hay nada meramente bueno en la televisión, propongo que pasemos directamente a entrar en estado catatónico hasta que regresen tus padres con tus hermanos y no antes- Propuso mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos del pelirrojo que la recibía gustoso en su lecho.

-Entonces piensas dormir todo el día, que productivo- Bromeo

-Es viernes…-Contesto Ainara cerrando los ojos, disponiéndose a quedarse dormida- Además, hoy Dylan tiene festival en la escuela, quisiera dormir un poco antes de tener que ir a casa a arreglarme-Agregó y se acurruco más en el pecho de Axel como si eso diera por zanjada la discusión.

-O vamos ¿en verdad vas a dormirte?-Dijo Axel con voz de reproche mientras se movía para ponerse un poco sobre de ella y comenzar a darle un par de suaves y juguetones besos en los labios.

-Eso intento-Respondió la chica con una pequeña sonrisa pero sin abrir los ojos.

Poco a poco los suaves besos de Axel fueron subiendo la intensidad, el chico se posaba con más insistencia en los labios de Ainara y le dio un par de pequeños lengüetazos invitándola a dejarlo entrar a su boca, la chica, traviesa, no respondió al principio pero poco a poco se dejó llevar y rodeando a Axel con los brazos le permitió profundizar los besos.


End file.
